Un San Valentín Muy Especial
by ojitos.color.chocolate
Summary: Un san valentín trae consigo la más bella unión de dos personas que se amaron durante mucho tiempo. SxS! Pasen y leanlo!


Un San Valentín Muy Especial.

14 de Febrero…

Una fecha muy especial para todos , en donde hay grandes demostraciones de amor , tanto hacia los amigos como al ser amado . Pero para una pareja de enamorados , hoy es mucho mas que una fecha especial , es el comienzo de algo nuevo , de algo que a todos nos gustaría vivir en algun momento de nuestras vidas y que en este momento a ellos los une más que nunca.

Sakura y Shaoran habían sido los mejores amigos , siempre estaban juntos , pero en un momento todo cambió. Esa amistad que formaron cuando ellos solo tenían 10 años , se transformó en el más dulce amor cuando ellos cumplieron sus 16 añ a sus 21 años , ese amor los une más que nunca , pues esa es la emotiva razón por la que en esta fecha muy especial como lo es san valentin , es que han decidido contraer sagrado matrimonio.

Tranquila Sakura , todo saldrá bien , te vez muy hermosa – comentaba su mejor amiga Tomoyo , quien la ayudaba con los ultimos detalles de su vestido antes de contraer matrimonio con el amor de su vida , Shaoran.

Lo sé Tommy , es solo que estoy muy nerviosa , aún no puedo creer que nos vayamos a casar hoy y más en una fecha llena de amor – comenta Sakura con un aire soñador y lleno de esa magia tan especial como lo es el amor.

Listo – comentó Tomoyo quien ya había terminado justo a tiempo los últimos detalles del vestido de Sakura – solo queda esperar más o menos 1 hora para que puedas irte amiga , yo me adelantaré para verte llegar jijiji – comento Tomoyo , provocando un leve sonrojo a Sakura al imaginarse siendo grabada por su amiga.

Mientras en casa de Shaoran , todo estaba hecho un desastre , imagínense por qué…

¡Diablos! ¿DONDE ESTA MI CORBATAAA! – gritó desesperado buscando la bendita corbata que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Y ahora que te ocurre? – preguntó su prima Meiling al llegar a la habitación de su primo y le salió una gota en la cabeza al ver el despelote que tenía.

No encuentro mi corbata , estoy a 1 hora de casarme con Sakura y NO ENCUENTRO LA MALDITA CORBATA! – Gritó más fuerte de lo común , de repente llega su mayordomo Wei con algo en sus manos.

Señorito Shaoran , se refiere a esta corbata? – preguntó mostrándole aquel objeto tan buscado por un desesperado Shaoran.

SIIII! Ese mismo es , gracias Wei – se la puso rápidamente , se alistó algo calmado , revisó algunos detalles y entonces se fue a la iglesia junto con Wei y Meiling .

En la iglesia ya estaban todos los invitados , incluyendo a Tomoyo , Eriol , Nakuru , Toya , Meiling y Wei. Shaoran ya e encontraba dentro esperando el ansiado momento de verla con su bello vestido.

En eso , vé que todos entran rápidamente y se da cuenta de que ya había llegado la novia . Su corazón comenzó a latir velozmente al verla entrar , en ese momento comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que vivieron juntos , desde que eran niños , hasta ahora. Una bella sonrísa apareció en su rostro.

Un torbellino de nervios comenzó a invadir a Sakura al ver a su amado novio frente al altar y un bello sonrojo cubrieron sus mejillas . Recordó entonces , mientras caminaba hacia a él , todos los bellos momentos que pasó a su sentía la mujer más feliz de toda su vida.

Al llegar hasta Shaoran , sonrió y pudo ver que su novio tenía un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas , Lo tomó de su mano y al ponerse frente a él le dijo….

Te amo – una sonrisa apareción en los labios de Shaoran al oírla decirle eso.

Yo también te amo , mi bella Sakura – ella sonrió y ambos se voltearon frente al altar en donde el cura daria los votos.

Queridos hermanos , estamos todos reunidos hoy , para unir a esta bella pareja en santo amor que habita en los corazones de éstos jóvenes se puede apreciar cuando se miran , cuando se sonríen , cuando se abrazan. El amor es la más bella magia que puede existir , pese a todas las dificultades que ellos habrán pasado , el amor fue más fuerte que cualquier problema.

Shaoran Li , Aceptas a Sakura Kinomoto , como tu esposa , para amarla y Respetarla , prometes serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso , en la salud y en la enfermedad , todos los días de su vida? – Preguntó el cura.

Con todo mi corazón - dijo en modo de respuesta , en realidad , para él no habría razón para contestarle , pues con solo una sonrisa afirmaba que estaría junto a Sakura por siempre.

Sakura Kinomoto , aceptas a Shaoran Li , como tu esposo , para amarlo y respetarlo , prometes serle fien en lo prospero y en lo adverso , en la salud y en la enfermedad , todos los días de su vida? – pregunto el cura.

Acepto con todo el amor del mundo – contestó con una bella sonrisa en el rostro.

Si alguien tiene algo que objetar , que hable ahora o calle para siempre – al ver que nadie dijo nada , prosiguió – Entonces , con el poder que me confiere Dios , yo los declaro marido y mujer , puede besar a la novia – esto ultimo se lo dijo a Shaoran , quien con una sonrisa levantó el velo de su ahora esposa , le sonrió , tomó su bello rostro en sus manos y la besó con una ternura los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir , Sakura al darse cuenta de todos los aplausos comenzó a llorar en brazos de su esposo , quien se preocupó de su reacción.

Por qué lloras amor mio? – Preguntó Shaoran , quien se veía visiblemente preocupado.

Estoy feliz mi vida , me siento tan feliz de ser tu esposa y de saber que estaremos toda una vida juntos , te amo – le dedicó una linda sonrisa y entonces Shaoran la volvió a besar , esta vez , con todo ese amor que solo él le podrá profesar por siempre.

También te amo mi bebé , me siento muy feliz de que pasaremos toda nuestra vida juntos – le contestó dandole un bello abrazo matrimonial.

1 año después….

Que lindo día , no lo crees mi amor? – preguntó Sakura totalmente feliz , se sentía completa , llena de amor y felicidad , y claro , como no sentirse así si estaba junto a su amado esposo y junto a su pequeña hija de 1 mes de vida.

Si mi vida , pero…lo más lindo para mi es tenerte a ti y a nuestra pequeña Hikari – le contestó Shaoran con una bella sonrísa , para así acercarla a él y besarla con una infinita ternura que solo hacía con ella.

"La verdadera felicidad es estar junto a tu familia , amar y darlo todo por la persona más especial para ti forma un amor infinito en el corazón de ambos y eso…es lo más bello que tiene la vida"

Fin.


End file.
